Bechloe around the world
by BrittanySnowX
Summary: The Bella's decide to go on a trip around the world. What will Beca and Chloe get up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

My suitcase was crammed full of clothes ready to go. It was 4 in the morning, i couldn't believe i was up this early. I had to go and meet everyone at the airport so i thought I'd better get going. As i turned round to check my apartment it seemed so much emptier, maybe it was because Audbury was making us pack everything we were ever going to need in case of emergancy. I mean when on earth am i going to be using a screw driver set on holiday?

As i double checked the 10 page list (with pictures) that had been given to each of us, i realised the time. I had 10 minutes to get to the airport before i was screamed at. I ran all the way to the airport, suitcase resting on my back, laptop case hanging off my shoulder. I reached the airport just in time, everyone was hanging around outside. I saw everyone but Amy was there, what a supprise she was always late for everything.

I casually walked over to Chloe who had her back to me. i wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Omg, Beca you made it! I'm so glad you decided to come!" Chloe's mouth looked like it was being stretched she was smiling that much.  
"Im glad i came too! Why would i miss spending a year with you? That would be stupid of me!" I gave her a wink and a quick kiss. She blushed, her hand stroked through my hair pushing it all off my face.

"Right okay, as we are all basically here, lets double check everyone knows who their partners are in case of emergancy!" Audbury instructed us, clapping her hands as she did to grab our attention. I reached for Chloe's hand and pulled her closer. I was so glad i was partnered with her. Chloe's hand tightened its grip, so i squeezed her hand back.  
"I've got me partner! We're definetly ready to go!" Chle informed Audbury, squeezing my hand tighter once again.  
"Thats great Chlo, now does anyone know where Amy is? she should be here by now! Stacie, are you and Cynthia Rose ready?"  
Audbury said with panic emerging from her voice.  
"Amy is probably late again, like she always is. it wouldnt supprise me. She will be here just before we have to board most likely." I explained to Audbury, as i had know Amy for the longest.  
"Oh thats just great! She better be here now or im leaving without her! i gave her strict instructions to be here!" Audbury was basically shouting now, if she didnt calm down she was gonna puke, everyone knew it.

"There look, she's here now!" I pointed to across the road where Amy was casually strolling along.  
"Amy, get your arse over here now! your very late!"  
"Woo dude, calm your tits, i had to grab a snack, okay?" Amy smiled and pulled out 2 bags of chocolate and crisps. Everyone around laughed except Audbury. She was not happy, arms folded with a stern look on her face.  
"Lets go quickly before we are too late!" She ushered us into the the airport, counting us to make sure we had all arrived.

Once we had got through customs Audbury was willing to let us walk around for a while. Wow, i never thought Audbury would let us do what we want. I nearly fainted in shock. But the only thing was we had to stay in with our 'emergancy partner', that was okay because i had Chloe.  
"If we all meet back here in 30 minutes so we are ready to board together. I will keep hold of the tickets just in case." And everyone was off. Stacie and Cynthia went straight to buy some alcohol, trust them, and Audbury found herself running after Amy into the sweet shop.

"Beca, lets go. I really need a wee, can we go to the toilets?"  
"Thanks Chlo, needed to know that!"  
"Come on!"  
"Okay, fine!" The words barely out of my mouth before she was pulling me along towards the sign that said 'womens'.  
"I will be 5 minutes!" Chloe said as she locked the door behind her. I waited out side and turned to face the massive mirror that covered the length of one wall. I loved these mirrors becuase you could make stupid faces in the whilst running up and down and looking at yourself. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and started to make faces.

After a few minutes had passed I noticed the women standing at the door giving the glare of death, i knew she had been standing there for a while. i ran my hand through my hair and felt my cheeks reden.  
"I'm... I'm waiting for my friend..." I said as i stepped to one side to let her pass. At that point Chloe came out of her cubical laughing.  
"Whats so funny?"  
"You are! I've been in there now just watching you! You make the weirdest of faces sometimes!"  
"Oh thanks, love you too!"  
"I know you do." Chloe pulled me closer and gave me a kiss. it was only meant to be small but it esculated pretty fast.  
"Oi you!" Chloe said hitting my arm lightly.  
"What? Sorry i cant help myself around you! Your just so beautiful!"  
"But we're in a public place Beca!"  
"Okay, fine. But im going to get you back for this!"  
"Cant wait!" Chloe gave me a wink and we went back out to have a look around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had taken Chloe to get some food. If i wasn't fed every two hours i got angry. Chloe knew this better than anyone. I was queuing up with all the food both of us had chosen. (There was quite a lot!) I looked over to check on Chloe and she was talking to another man. I quickly paid for our stuff and walked over to Chloe. Putting the bag down i cupped Chloe's cheeks in both my hands an pulled her face closer to mine and gave her a kiss.

"You alright babe? Ready to go?" I stood there glaring at the man who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Yeah Becs, come on then." She took my hand and we walked off. I turned round and gave the guy another pair of evil eyes before grunting and turning back to chloe.

"Beca, are you jealous?" A smirk played across Chloe's face.

"Maybe... I just don't like you talking to guys Chloe, your just to damn hot to be left on your own!"

"Awwhh i think its adorable when your jealous!" She stopped us and gave me a quick hug before carrying on walking.

Me and Chloe had been all over the airport before we realised the time.

"Shit Chlo we are gonna be late to meet Aubury. She is going to flip. Come on!" I tugged on Chloe's hand and pulled her towards where the rest of the Bella's were.

"Sorry we are late guys. Beca couldn't leave me alone." Chloe winked at everyone and they all started laughing. Me however, went as red as a tomato.

"Okay well whatever you two got up to doesn't matter. Your here now thats all that matters. The gate to board the plane is open. Lets go get on that plane!" Aubury marched off in the direction of gate 47. Everyone running behind to keep up with her, she was really in a rush to get there. I bet if the pilot didn't leave on time she would drive the plane for them!

I found it stupid how we had all been split up. Aubury and Amy were right at the front. Stacie and Cynthia-rose were just behind them and then me and Chloe were seated right at the back of the plane? Why were we so far away? I mean its not like i smell, because i wash everyday. Besides me and Chloe the whole back row of the plane was empty. We were all alone at the back of the plane. I suppose that could be considered a good thing when your girl friend likes embarrass you.

"This is your pilot speaking. We will be leaving for London very shortly. We are sorry for the delay. We will be on the plane for a while so make yourself comfortable and enjoy the flight."

"Did you hear that Chlo? The flights delayed! Oh my god, i bet Aubury is having a panic attack right now!" That comment got me a light tap on the arm from Chloe.

"Oww" I winked at Chloe and started to rub my arm where she hit me.

"Want to watch a film Becs?"

"Erghh i hate that i cant resist your face!" I leant in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Lets watch The Lucky One! I love that film!"

"Oh not that again Chlo!"

"Yeah come on Beca. Its a good film. Anyway it will pass the time?"

"Okay fine! Only coz it means i get to cuddle with you!" I winked at her and pulled out my laptop and place The Lucky One into it. Chloe's head rested on my shoulder. Her soft hair pressed lightly against my face. Once the film started i put my arm round Chloe's body and pulled her closer.

Half way through the film the seat belt sign had been turned off and Chloe found it a good idea to join me in my seat and sit on my lap. My arms were wrapped around her waist. And her hand my stroking my leg. Her hand getting closer and closer to my crutch every time she went up my leg. I turned to look down the aisle and found a women in the row in front staring at me and Chloe.

"Can i help you miss?"

"No, i just don't think that is suitable behaviour for a plane."

"Im sorry we don't please you. But I'm afraid we are comfortable like this. And plan on staying sat like this for the rest of the flight. If you have a problem i suggest you just turn around and face the direction your supposed to." With that the women turned around and went back to her magazine.

"Oh Beca i do love it when you stand up for us." Chloe turned round on my lap so she was face to face with me. I saw her lips coming to meet mine and joined her half way. Her tongue sliding across my bottom lip demanding entry, which it was granted. Both our tongues fighting for dominance. Chloe had me pinned against my seat. She took off my shirt to i was left in my t shirt.

"Chloe... We are on a plane... What.. Are you doing..." I managed to get out without using to much oxygen. Our lips still intertwined together.

"Come on Beca. Where is your sense of adventure?" She sat up and gave me a smirk.

"Oh i do love you Chloe Beale!" I went in for another kiss but was met by her finger. She pressed it against me lips and leant in towards my ear.

"Meet me in the toilet." Chloe whispered into my ear in a husk voice. Before i knew it she was up off my lap and heading up to the toilet. I quickly packed my laptop away and got up and followed Chloe. Leaving my shirt on our seats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys just thought id tell you I'm a rubbish speller. So if anything is spelt wrong I'm very sorry!**

**Chapter 3**

As i walked down the aisle i came up to the queue fro the toilet. There were a few people but not to many. I looked around the seats near us and saw most people were wearing headphones. Thats good. At least if we make to much noise it will be less embarrassing for us. Chloe kept turning round and winking at me. I felt my cheeks going red but tried to disguise it. The bad thing was Amy and Aubrey were seated right next to the toilet. I felt something tugging on my arm i turned round to find Amy grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you okay Amy?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Beca. Why are you so red?" She raised her eye brow and nodded towards Chloe.

"You two are gonna do it in the toilet aren't ya?"

"Shhh, don't let Aubrey find out. She'd flip!"

"Don't worry! She wont hear it from me. She might hear you though..."

"Well cover up for me or something. Please Amy!"

"I could do that. Look the ginger wants you. Go get her!" Amy winked at me and pushed me away. I reached Chloe and she pushed me through the door. Slamming it shut she forced my back onto the wall and i let out a groan. Her lips furiously attacking mine. Her hands began to explore my body. She tugged on the end of my T-shirt and pulled it off me in one swift motion. Her fingers made quick work of my bra and discarded that as well. Chloe's lips then made a trail from my neck down to my chest, her mouth enclosed onto one of my breasts and her tongue began to make circles around my nipples. I moved my hand down to the edge of her skirt and moved it out the way. Rubbing along her silk underwear i felt Chloe moan against my heavy breathing chest. With that i pushed her underwear out the way and inserted two fingers into her without warning. I kept pushing them in and out in an irregular pattern so Chloe was unprepared for the next entering.

Chloe's mouth left my breasts and returned to my lips. I entered a third finger into Chloe making her groan loudly into my mouth. She was close and i knew it. After a few more minutes Chloe had reached her climax, she was screaming my name. I kept pleasuring her until she came down from her high, our lips still pushed together to drown out some of the sound.

"That Chloe Beale was pay back for earlier." I winked at her and gave a little chuckle.

"Becs, that was so good! Don't you want a turn?"

"Not yet. I'll wait until later." I winked at her again and began to put the clothes that had been ripped off back on. We straightened our hair out a left the toilet hand in hand. Once facing the rest of the plane i turned towards Amy and Aubrey. Aubrey was glaring at us with a look of disgust on her face. Amy however had a bigger smile on her face than from when i left her.

"Were we really that loud?"

"Beca you were so loud!" Amy started to laugh and wink at us. I could feel my face burn red with embarrassment. Chloe however was laughing, what was so funny about this? We carried on walking back to our seats. Luckily no one at the back of the plane heard us. However the same women with the magazine didn't look to pleased.

"That was fun, we should do that again Beca!" Chloe returned to her position on my lap and snuggled into my shoulder.

"Yeah.. we should." I looked at Chloe who had started to doze off. I pushed the hair away from her face and gave her a light kiss. i felt her kiss back and grinned.

"Night Chlo."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay guys i'm soo sorry i havent updated in what seems like forever. Ive been mega busy lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter Its a bit shorter but gonna start writing some long ones. Also any ideas of countries to visit. Leave a review with it please. Thanks! _**

**Chapter four**

"Flight 47AKBS69 this is your captain speaking. We have just landed at Heathrow Airport. It is 7:01pm and outside is cold and windy. I hope you enjoyed the flight. Thank you for travelling with us." The seat belt sign went off and i undid my seat belt. I looked over at Chloe, whom i had placed back in her seat as we started our decent. She looked so peaceful asleep on her chair, i didn't want to wake her. But i knew if i didn't Aubrey would do it and be much harsher.

"Chlo... Babe. We've landed. You need to wake up before Aubrey gets Amy to come sit on you..." I gave her a little nudge and her eyes started to flutter open. She yawned and let out a moan.

"Hello sleeping beauty. How was your nap?"

"Mmm... It was great until you woke me up. How long was I asleep for?"

"Since we got back from the toilet, was it a bit tiering hey?" I raised my eyebrow and she let out a giggle. Her little cute giggle that made her so cute and adorable. Her crystal blue eyes shining back at me, her smile spread across her face.

"Oh totes, it was to much for me. Your just to good." Chloe gave me a wink, i couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. Chloe always loved to tease me.

Once me and Chloe had got off the plane, everyone one else was waiting outside baggage claim.

"Chloe, Beca!" Aubrey and the rest of the bellas were shouting our names and waving at us. We caught up to them and Aubrey was not pleased.

"What took you two so long?" After she asked the look on her face clearly stated that she wished she didn't.

"Well you Bree, me and Becs just couldn't resist each other!" Chloe winked at Aubrey and her face looked a bit disturbed.

"Well you cant be off doing that when we go out in a group... Understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" I stood up straight and gave Aubrey a salut.

"Whatever Beca. Okay since we already have our luggage we are going to head to the hotel. Here's the hotel info and how to get there. We will catch up tomorrow at breakfast at 8am sharp."

"Sure Bree thats fine. See you tomorrow guys!" As everyone walked off I noticed mine and Chloe's bags and went to grab them.

Seconds later i'm pulled on top of the bags and i'm being pulled round with them.

"Chlo, oh my god. Help me!" Chloe stood there laughing and took out her phone.

"Chlo, what are you doing. No, dont tell me your recording this! Chlo! This is mean! Come on help!" All i got in return was Chloe wetting herself with laughter. I was not amused.

Once airport security had turned up and almost arrested me for "inappropriate use of airport facilities' and Chloe some how managed to come round from her laughing fit. We were good to go.

"Chloe, that was not funny okay? This does not get out to the others!"

"Oh come on Becs, it was pretty funny!"

"It was not! I almost got arrested and you think its funny!"

"Well... Yeah. I mean thats gotta be one to share to Aubrey!"

"Chlo, are you joking! Bree would flip if she found this out!"

"Yeah, true but oh well!" Chloe winked at me and left a soft, lingering kiss on my lips. As we were walking towards a taxi I felt Chloe whisper something in my ear.

"We really need to get you a uniform. I was picturing it back there. Man, you'd be fine-bomb-diggity!" Chloe gave me a cheeky grin, slapped my arse and jumped into the car. I was left gobsmacked in the middle of the pavement. Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey just wanted to say that I'm going to be updating a lot more frequently over half term. So ideas are more than welcome!_**

**Chapter 5**

We were safely back in the hotel. Thank god i don't think i can cope with anything else happening tonight. During the taxi home Chloe had fallen asleep yet again. I mean come on, I'm that boring am i? No, thats not it. Chloe had always been a heavy sleeper. She could fall asleep almost anyway, it was one of the many things i loved about her. So since i knew she wasn't going to wake up i had decided to carry her to our room. Just a point of reference to anyone, don't carry Chloe up 2 flights of stairs. As well as all the bags she had insisted on bring. This was not one of my bright ideas.

From anyone looking at Chloe you would think that she was easy to carry, but no. Chloe Beale was the most difficult person to carry when she was asleep. Her head flopped all over the place. Her mouth was open and she more often than no dribbled. So attractive. Then there was the sleep talking. Oh god and the snoring. Sometimes i don't know how i sleep next to her most nights. She was an absolute nightmare.

Once i had climbed the avalanche of stairs with the bundle of bags and Chloe thrown over one shoulder i had reached our room door. Aubrey with all the smart ideas had decided to book us a room on the top floor, i bet she just wanted to get me back for something i did to her during rehearsals. I quietly opened our room door and walked in to find a massive king sized bed and a single sofa bed next to it. It was really cozy. I walked over to the king sized bed and placed Chloe onto it. I took off her clothes as carefully as possible and put her pjs on her. I grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. I kissed her forehead and went to get changed my self. Today had been a manic day.

X-X-X-X

The next day i woke up and not to my surprise Chloe was still fast asleep. What is with that girl? I checked my phone for the time. It was only 6:30, that meant i had enough time to get Chloe ready. She was never an early riser, she hated seeing the sun rise. I don't think she even knows what 6o'clock looks like! As i went to get dressed i tried to make as little noise as possible so that i didn't wake the sleeping weirdo.

I went into the bathroom and was shocked. It was actually pretty big, there was a head mirror above the sink and a fall body mirror on the back of the door. Damn Chloe was going to like this. She loved looking at herself in the mirror, i cant blame her though. Its one of my favourite hobbies too!

Once i had returned into the room where Chloe was resting i was hit with this genius plan. I grabbed two of the cups left on the side of the desk and went back into the bathroom. I filled them both up with freezing cold water and went to stand by Chloe. Should i do this? Yeah what the hell. It would be a laugh hey?

A few seconds later Chloe was greeted with two cups over cold water thrown over her face. She jumped up immediately and began to search the room for the culprit. I fell back into the wall in a fit of laughter. I could barely breathe, gasping for air i fell to the floor and sat up against the wall wiping away the tears of laughter. Chloe's face had turned the same colour as her hair, the make up left on from last night had started to drip. Which made her look like a racoon. Her hair had be soaked and would start to go frizzy any time soon. Her white vest top had absorbed the water and started to stick to her chest and went transparent.

"Beca, what the hell was that for?!" I could tell that she wanted to be serious but there was a small smirk on her face.

"To get you back for last night. You know? Not helping when i was going to be arrested. Oh and having to carry you and our stuff to our room last night. Whilst you were sleeping i might add!" I stood up and placed the glasses back on the desk and sat at the end of the bed.

"And i didn't get to sleep in the same bed as you. You took up the whole bloody thing!"

"Did that all actually happen? I don't remember any of that. All i know is that we made out in an aeroplane toilet..."

"Yeah Chlo, it all happened. If you don't remember check your phone. You recorded me at the airport." I handed Chloe her phone and she went straight to her videos. Funnily enough it was the top one. She clicked on it and i could see the smile spread across her face.

"Oh Becs, you do make me laugh. Only that could happen to you!"

"Yeah, well you know. Its because I'm so awesome!" I gave Chloe a wink and she pulled me in and gave me a kiss.

"Mmm... Yeah, yeah you are."

"Well Chlo i think you better get dressed. Because you know, gotta meet Aubrey in like 30 minutes. She will not be happy if we ate late again..."

"Okay sure. I will be 10 minutes tops!" With that she rushed into the bathroom grabbing jeans and a shirt as she went. After last night, i couldn't wait to see what today would hold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

During Breakfast not much happened. Aubrey went over the schedule, as normal no one except Chloe bothered to listen. As the rest of us were too busy taking in the delights of the breakfast buffet laid out before us. I went straight for the waffles. Anyone who knows me knows i adore waffles. Whats not to like? Once i'd got back from topping my plate up again, Aubrey had finally finished going through everything. Chloe looked over at me with a raised eyebrow and smirked. I just grinned back at her whilst stuffing more into my massive mouth.

X

"Okay everyone are we ready to leave? We are expected at The London Eye in 31minutes!"

"Yo, Take a chill pill. We gonna be there in plenty of time!" Cynthia-Rose placed a reassuring hand on Aubrey's shoulder.

"So Bree, what are we actually waiting for?" Chloe was bursting with excitement. She could barely keep still. She had only ever been away around U.S so this was her first time abroad anywhere.

"We are waiting for the taxi driver. He is 3minutes late. I cant believe this. I know i should've told him to come earlier. This is going to be a disaster!"

"It cant be as bad as you throwing up at the ICCAs..." What was i thinking. Why did i say that. Stupid Beca. With that comment i received a light slap on the arm from Chloe, a death glare from Aubrey and a chuckle of laughter from Amy, Stacie and Cynthia.

"What the hell Beca?" Aubrey was not happy.

"Erm.. Well.. Errr... You know... I was just..." I didn't know what to say, it kind of just came out of me.

"Look its the taxi!" Stacie jumped up from her seat on the floor and started waving at a large car heading towards us. Thank god. Saved from complete destruction.

X

"And this is the tower of London. Have any of you got any questions?" We had been walking around for almost 4 hours and only had a small stop for a drink. Trust Aubrey to book something as pointless as a historic tour of London. The tour guide decided it would be a good thing to go on about her upcoming honey moon when ever we were on the underground. I really wanted to punch her round the face. Chloe noticed this and made sure to hold my hand at all times.

"I have a question." I raised a hand and Aubrey sent me a quick glare before returning her focus to the tour guide.

"Yes Beca, fire away."

"Well, Rachel, i was just wondering when we were going to get lunch. You see I'm pretty hungry now. And when I'm hungry you do not want to be the one stopping me from eating."

"What Beca meant to say was, we havent had a rest for a while. Mybe we should take a break?" Chloe butted in before the girl got offended.

"Oh that sounds delightful! Come on. I know the perfect place for some after noon tea that you will find tremendous!" With that the tour guide was off, waving her hand behind her to tell us to follow. Aubrey was hot on her heels, as the rest of the bella's ran to catch up.

"Oh it will be delightful! Oh la-de-da-da!" This came out in a posh British accent and set Chloe off with a giggle.

"You know your sexy when your annoyed?"

"How is me being annoyed sexy?"

"Well it makes the sex better." Chloe winked at me and pulled my arm along as she ran to catch up with the rest of the girls.

"You know I'm going my honey moon in 30 minutes!" The tour guide gave us another update. This had been going on every 5 minutes for an hour. Chloe seemed so interested in this, i don't know why. It was kinda annoying.

"So where are you going?"

"What does your husband look like?"

"Any plans for the future?" All of the girls fired questions at the tour guide who seemed happy to answer them all.

"Well we are going to Cuba. Its such a lovely country. We went there for our first holiday together. And he got such a nice tan. It was lovely! Oh and the views they have there. The sea is gorgeous! You can walk out in it and see the little fish swim around you. Its magical."

"That sounds beautiful!" At this point everyone had edge forward towards the tour guide as she carried on explaining.

"Oh and i must say. He is no short of good looks. His eyes are a breathe-taking shade of blue. Every time i look at them they seem to glisten more each time. His hair sweeps across his face perfectly, It is a beautiful blonde colour. Oh and his face is so soft and smooth. I could probably stroke it all day! He has the best lips. They are so... Inviting. They are poised ready to be captured in a kiss. Omg i almost forgot. The six pack. Damn, it is something to die for! And ladies... In this case. Bigger is not an issue!" With that last sentence she added a wink. I think i may have hurled. Where as everyone else made an "oooooooo" -ing sound. Seriously?

"Wow seems like you got yourself a keeper there." Chloe seemed so excited by all of this.

"Yeah, its a good job Stacie didn't get to him first!" Cynthia nudged Stacie in the side.

"Hey! What can i say. He's a hunter!" Everyone let out a laugh. What was Stacie like?

A few more minutes passed and the conversation had moved on from babies and honey moons, thank god! I was actually starting to enjoy my self.

"Hey hunny you ready to go?" A strange voice came from behind us. Everyone swivelled round immediately to be faced with what was only described a little while ago.

"Hey babe! Your here! Come say hello! These are the Bella's. they are great. We have just been talking about you!"

"Thats great Ra Ra but we gotta go."

"Okay! Meet you outside?" With a nod the man turned around and walked back out of the restaurant.

"Oh... My.. God... Your one lucky girl, is he a model or something?" Stacie's face was in shock.

"Well... Err yeah he is actually! Im sorry i must dash! Hope you enjoy the rest of your time here!" And with that she was off. I looked around the girls. Each of them gawking at the sight that had just left them. Everyone, including Chloe.

"Come on girls. Close your mouths. You look like you catching flies."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Omg guys so sorry its been so long. feel awful! Xx

"Good morning beautiful." I greeted Chloe as she woke up from her sleep.  
"Mmm... Morning Becs..." Chloe snuggled in tighter into my side. My arm that was wrapped around her squeezed her closer.

"What are you doing up this early? Usually it takes forever for you to get out of bed!"  
"Well every time i wake up your not in bed. So I'm trying to get up earlier to spend my mornings with you."  
"Awww Chloe, you are sweet!" I kissed her forehead and went to get out of bed.

"Woah! Hold up there! Did bad-ass Beca Mitchell just call me sweet?" A look of fake surprise was on Chloe's face.

"Oh my god, i did. What have you done to me?"  
"Well i hope you know what i do to you." Chloe winked at me and got out bed too. I could feel my cheeks flush red.

"So what have we got to do today? Anything Aubrey has planned?" I quickly changed the subject other wise it would be 'lets see how red we can get Beca to go' morning.

"Weren't you listening yesterday?"  
"What do you think Chlo? She takes forever to explain stuff. Ive got better ways to spend my time!" I walked up to Chloe who was looking through the wardrobe and snaked my arms around her waist.

"Mmm.. Yeah there is better ways. But one of us has to listen to her. Anyway she said meet the girls at breakfast at 8 again. Then we are going to the London dungeons. We come back to the hotel at 4 and our flight leaves at 7."  
"Sounds like fun." I rolled my eyes and went to sit back on the bed.

"Come on Becs. If you didn't want to do all the touristy stuff, why did you come?"  
"Because i got to spend time with you. Id miss you if you went away for a year. I cant be apart from you for that long." I looked up and was met with a pair of baby blue eyes looking down at me.

"Id miss you too." She leant down and placed a soft kiss on my lips and walked away again. She pulled out some clothes and chucked them at me.

"Come on Beca, we know how Aubrey gets if we're late."  
"Yeah she always thinks we're to busy making out." Chloe let out a small giggle and went into the bathroom. I decided i better start packing our bags, we wouldn't have much time when we got back.

* * *

"I decided to hire us a mini van to use instead today. I can not be relying on late taxi service for us to get around." Aubrey was informing us all while we were standing outside the car rental place.

"Here you go Amy, you can drive." Chloe walked out and handed the keys to Amy and sent a cheeky grin my way.

"Come on, move it people. We are on a tight schedule!"

"Geez she she needs to take a chill pill... Or get laid..." Stacie whispered in my ear, a bit to loud as Chloe heard it and let out a giggle.

"Chloe, for serious, whats wrong with you?" Aubrey's hawk eyes turned round and glared at Chloe, Stacie and I.

"Ohh... Errr... Beca... Its Beca! She told me she wanted to do it at the back of the bus..." Both mine and Aubrey's faces turned a burnt shade of red.

"Oh my god... You guys are sick..." You could hear Aubrey start to make gagging noises so i grabbed Chloe's hand and went to get a seat on the bus

"Beep Beep." The car horn went off and everyone jumped up from their sleep.

"We're here guys, just on time!" Amy ran off the bus and went to go line up. I guess she was excited? Next thing i knew, i was next to Amy hold hands with Chloe, or what i thought at first an excited 3 year old.

"Me and Beca are gonna go in now, i cant wait any longer!" Chloe was squeezing my hand so tight i thought she was going to stop the blood from pumping round my body.

"How are Beca and Chloe the last ones out when they were the first ones in?" Stacie complained to the rest of the bellas. They had been waiting outside the dungeons for half an hour for Beca and Chloe.

"Yeah, i mean what could they be doing?"

"Well... " Cynthia-Rose didnt have to say anymore. She just winked. Just then round the corner came Chloe with Beca being dragged behind her.

"Sorry we're a tad late. We went to get some food. We came out way before you and didn't want to sit around." Chloe apologised to everyone, they didnt look very happy.

"Well now you've made us have less time to pack. I hope your happy!" Aubrey stormed off and went to get on the bus.

"Oooooooo, someones moody..." Everyone let out a chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

_Updated twice in one night, your welcome. Trying to make it up! xx_

We were back at the hotel. I was sitting on the bed waiting for Chloe to finish in getting ready.  
"Do they not have anything decent on the TV's here?" I mumbled to myself.

After about another hour of flicking through channels aimlessly the lock on the bathroom door twisted and out stepped Chloe. She was wearing a short pink dress that gently fitted around her figure. Mainly empathising her boobs; but hey I'm not complaining! Also her wavy ginger locks had disappeared and was replaced by smooth, straight hair. But wow, she did look amazing!

"Err… Chlo, you know we are only going to a club right? And we are going to the airport straight after?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just wanted to look nice. For you."

"Well, yeah you look gorgeous! Doesn't make a change…" I felt my checks blush and my head shot down so I was looking at the ground. I felt hands touch my face and pull it up so I was looking at them.

"You know your adorable when you go all soft."

"I'm so not adorable!"

"Yeah, you are…." The tone of Chloe's voice had become huskier and sexier.

"Come on Chlo, we got to go. No time for that now."

"Quickly… Just one kiss…." Before I could argue Chloe's lips had attached themselves to mine. Her hands latched onto my bum pulling me closer. I let my hands fall around her waist and rested there. The kiss was getting more intense by the minute, suddenly the door flew open and Stacie walked in with a bottle in her hand.

"Oh shit, sorry guys. Did not know you were doing this." Stacie's free hand gestured towards us. "Beca text saying she was bored waiting for Chloe to get dressed so asked me to come over and wait with her. But I see you have occupied her Chloe" Stacie gave her a wink and Chloe let out a giggle as if it was nothing. Stacie took this as a sign to leave and turned round to walk to the door.

"Oh and Aubrey wants you down stairs like, now. She's getting stressed and all Aubrey like. I'll tell her you'll be down soon. Maybe I should keep her… entertained while she waits…" Stacie gave us a wink and was off.

"I don't dare to imagine what Stacie had in mind… Maybe something that we should be up to…" Chloe leaned forward and let her hand slide down my leg.

"Chloe, you just heard what Stacie said, Aubrey is freaking out… again. We need to go!" I grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her out the door, picking up our stuff as we went.

"I love it when you're so commanding!"

"Well wait until we find somewhere private, we can do it then."

x-x-x-x-x

"Is everyone ready to leave? Our plan departs at 23:55, it is now 18:15 and we have to be there at least 3 hours before departure, so we really need to leave!"

"Let's get going then!" Chloe said raising her arm and marching off, me by her side, hand in hand. Once everyone was settled on the coach for the journey towards the airport, I thought it'd be okay to get some zzz's. Just as I was dozing off on Chloe's shoulder I get jabbed in the ribs.

"Oh come on man, I'm trying to sleep!"

"I sure hope I'm not a man…" I looked up and saw Chloe's cheeky grin and her sparkling eyes were looking down on me.

"Oh… Chlo, sorry I thought you would be Aubrey."

"I heard that Beca! I am not a man!" Aubrey's voice filled the coach, good job everyone else had headphones in.

"Anyway Chlo, what did you want?"

"Someone to entertain me, I'm bored."

"What kind of entertainment were you looking for?"

"Well I was hoping you would know what I was thinking." Chloe gave me a wink and placed her hand on my upper thigh, she began to trace little patterns with her pinky.

"Ooohhh… Chlooo… You know we can't do it here... Its way to public, you know how I feel about that…"

"Yeah… I know. But I was hoping to change that." She stopped tracing patterns and looked up at me with an adorable puppy dog eyed face. Darn, she knows I can't resist that!

"Babe, you know I can't resist that face!" Chloe leant forward and began to whisper something in a much deeper voice.

"And I can't resist you calling me babe…" She trailed off and kissed my forehead, then making her way down the side of my face towards my mouth, each kiss got lighter as she got closer to her destination. Once she reached it she looked into my eyes and grinned.

"Destination reached, entering target zone…" after that our lips met. I forgot where we were and who we were with. All I could think about was Chloe's lips. The kiss was deepening... becoming more intense. It felt like none of our other kisses matched the greatness of this one. It was magical, just like the first time we kissed.

However, it didn't last long, just my luck!

*Cough* *Cough* "Excuse me you two, could we come back down to earth and get off the bloody coach!" We turned round to find Aubrey, arms crossed, eyes blazing and face glaring, stomping her foot in a steady pattern.

"Can we help you?" I couldn't help but be sarcastic with Aubrey, it was impulsive.

"Don't be sassy with me."

"Sassy… That's a new word for you!"

"Oh shut up Beca! You're the ones snogging in the back seat. "

"Sorry, I didn't realise it was a no kissing zone."

"Well it is when everyone has been watching you for over half an hour."

"Should've got notepad out and took some notes then. We are pretty good at it." I knew I was pressing all the right buttons to make Aubrey blow, and so did Chloe. She jabbed me in the ribs as a sign to shut the hell up before my head gets torn off.

"Im sorry Aubrey… I've excited Beca a bit too much."

"That's damn right you have! Sounded like it too!" Stacie popped up from behind Aubrey.

"Thank you Stacie for that input but it is about time we got off this bloody thing and carried on with our journey"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Hey guys if you had any ideas for any of my chapters please let me know!_

"Finally! Off that shit plane!"

"Becs come on, it weren't that bad. At least now we are in the most romantic city in the world!" Chloe moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the forehead.

"Weren't that bad? For serious Chlo? And what are we supposed to do here? Aubrey won't let us go off alone."

"I was thinking all night sex! And yeah, the planed weren't that –"

"I wasn't allowed to sit next to you on the plane. All because Aubrey thought we had to much public sex!"

"Just calm down babe, I don't want you going off on a rampage…"

"Do you wanna know the best part though? I was sitting next to a screaming baby and its B.O stinking mother! Who btw was kind of hitting on me!"

"She was doing what?!"

"Yeah you heard me! Hitting on me! Arghhh I still can't it out of my head!"

"That bitch!"

"Woah Chlo, I think it's you who needs to calm down now."

"Well, your mine. Everyone needs to know that!" Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips against mine.

"Mmmmmmm, I do love you Chloe Beale…"

"You should, I'm amazing!"

"Get a room! Geez, you two are always all over each other!" The rest of the Bella's had joined us, but Aubrey and Stacie were missing.

"If you're going to be all lovey-dovey in public could you train Beca to make less noise?" I immediately flushed bright red. Amy grinned at her, knowing how red she could get me to go.

"I will try." Chloe winked at all the others and everyone started laughing.

"Sooo… Does anyone know where Bree and Stacie are?" Chloe had looked around and noticed that neither of them was there.

"Nope, no one has seem them since they got off the plane." Amy who sat next to Aubrey had watched her walk off when they had got their bags. She presumed that she needed to use the bathroom, for lady problems.

"Oh that's poo; Aubrey has the schedule of what we are supposed to be doing."

"Maybe Stacie took Aubrey to give her a make out session, to try and relax a bit!" Cynthia-Rose winked at me and Chloe. "Well Stacie can see how well it works on Beca when she's nervous maybe it works the same?" Cynthia poked me in the arm and again my face darkened in its already red colouring.

"Come on guys, leave Beca alone!"

"Thanks Chlo."

"It's my job to embarrass Beca with our sex life" Chloe winked at me and a cheeky grin appeared on her face.

It was dark. It was cold. It was raining. We were sitting outside the airport. Guess why? We were still waiting for Aubrey and Stacie. Where the hell were they?

"You know what? I am going to kill them two if they ever get back. This better be important for making us wait. They better be dying!"

"Beca, don't worry, they will be here soon I know it!"

"What can we do while we wait then? Im so bored I may start ripping my hair off my body, or poke myself in the eye a couple of times or maybe eat dirt! They all sound fun don't they?"

"Beca." Chloe's voice harshened. "Don't be sarcastic."

"Im not Chlo, I am actually considering doing this!"

"Well… I had something else in mind you could do."

"What would that be then babe?" Chloe looked me in the eyes, and instead of being met with her glowing baby blue eyes I was greeted with much darker blue eyes that looked wild and untamed. Suddenly Chloe's voice got a whole lot more huskier.

"Beca, I need you. I need you now!"

"What?"

"Do you not speak English or something? Beca I want you!"

"Right here? Right now? In the middle of the street?"

"No not here. There is a park just over there. Let's go!" Chloe latched onto my wrist and began to walk off in the direction of the park.

"Chlo, Chloe! What about these guys?" I pulled her back and pointed to the Bella's who were sitting on their suitcases a few feet away talking.

"They won't notice we've gone! Don't worry, we will only be quick. Now come on! Move it!" She pushed me passed and slapped my butt.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Oh don't be a pussy!" Chloe then forced her lips onto my so hard, I practically fell over. Her tongue circled the perimeter of my bottom lip and then left, she walked off heading for the park beach a couple of meters away. God she was good!

"Chloe! Wait! Don't start without me!"


End file.
